teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
After Images/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously, on Teen Wolf... : LIAM: Where are you going? : MALIA: Paris. : NATALIE: You have orientation tomorrow. You're going to be safe three thousand miles away. : MONROE: I'm here to guide you. Not push, not prod-- guide. : LYDIA: We can't leave. : MONROE: Who are you? : GERARD: Someone who recognizes raw talent when he sees it. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE is running for his life after escaping from Gerard and Monroe at the end of [[Raw Talent|previous episode]. He still has Gerard's arrow on his chest and looks behind to make sure he isn't being followed by either one of the Hunters. It's clear sign that the wolfsbane that Monroe used to poison him with inside his body is slowing him down as he looks tired but he eventually hides behind a tree so he can catch his breath] tries to call for help through his cell phone but sighs in displeasure once he sees he has no cell service in the area he is now. Brett takes a steadying breath, grabs the arrow in his chest with his two hands and tries to pull it out but fails. He tries again but to no avail. Brett gets a risky idea: if he can't pull the arrow out, it'll get out from his back. He puts his plan into action but still looks doubtful it will work but decides to do it as he leans his hands against the tree he is using for hiding, presses his chest against the tree trunk and uses all of his strength to push it through his back falls to his knees from doing so but he is capable of removing the arrow this time before he throws it the ground. Thanks to his werewolf enhanced-hearing, he hears the sound of footsteps as he realizes Monroe and Gerard are closing in on him but he remains hidden and quiet another part of the woods, Monroe and Gerard are looking for Brett and she turns to Gerard, who is crouched down and looking for clues of Brett's location on the ground, with a troubled expression : MONROE: He's gaining too much ground on us. We should be moving faster. stands up to his feet and shoots a look to Monroe : GERARD: You're talking like an amateur. looks a tiny offended by Gerard's reply before she reminds of the astonishing actions she made : MONROE: An amateur that killed a Hellhound-- interrupts her as he reminds her of Halwyn's conditions that made him an easy kill : GERARD: --Who was wounded and bleeding-- doesn't look deterred yet as she immediately tells him what she just did with Brett : MONROE: --''And'' I took out a Werewolf-- interrupts her again and explains how Brett's condition made him an easy target as well : GERARD: --Also injured and alone. Let's not mistake luck for skill. The longer we wait, the weaker he will be. : MONROE: And the more time he'll have to find help. : GERARD: "The greatest victory is that which requires no battle." hearing what just Gerard just said, she sighs as she is familiar with that phrase : MONROE: her eyes Sun Tzu. Got it. Can we at least keep moving? conversation is interrupted by the sound of a phone's ring tone : MONROE: Did you hear that? : MONROE: It's him. and Gerard follow the sound of the ring tone until the tree Brett used to hide but he's no longer there but accidentally dropped his phone. The arrow Gerard shot at Brett is fired and goes right toward Monroe but Gerard is able to get her out of the way and the arrow lands on a tree instead reveals himself through the trees as the one who fired the arrow back and Monroe points her rifle to him but Brett, with the help of his superhuman speed and agility, runs and avoids the shots. He successfully escapes without any injury and Monroe looks disappointed with the Beta's escape but won't give up until Brett is truly eliminated LIAM'S HOUSE : MASON: No. No. No! You swear you weren't cheating? : LIAM: I swear to God. : MASON: Fine. One more game. : LIAM: I have to get back to studying. : MASON: Uh, you need any help with anything? : LIAM: What? You wanna help me study? : MASON: I'm your best friend. I can help you study. : LIAM: Nah, go home, dude. : MASON: Uh... : MASON: sighs You-you mind if I... I mean, is it cool if... : LIAM: What, you wanna stay over? : MASON: Yeah... Is that all right? : LIAM: I mean, yeah, if you tell me why. : MASON: scoffs What do you mean, "why?" Maybe I just wanna hang out. : LIAM: What about Corey? : MASON: Nah, he's at a library study group. : LIAM: sighs We haven't had a sleepover since we were... What's going on? : MASON: You remember the body that we found? You know, the one without the face? : MASON: sighs I can't get it out of my head. : LIAM: Yeah, me, too. : MASON: No, dude, I'm... I mean, I-I literally can't get it out of my head. : MASON: You know what "after images" are? : LIAM: Uh, you mean, like, when you look at a light bulb, and when you look away, you still kind of see it? : MASON: sighs Yeah. Well, there's this more extreme version called palinopsia. It literally means "seeing again." I mean, the image just stays with you... And you see it again, and again... : LIAM: So, where are you seeing the body? : MASON: Everywhere. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: Lori... : LORILEE: I found this. It's Brett's, and he's missing, and I heard gunshots. : SCOTT: How do you know this is his blood? : LORILEE: Because he's my brother. It's mine, too. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: whispers Get it together, Melissa. : MELISSA: Oh, God! Okay. Oh, God! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COREY: I thought you were hanging out with Liam tonight. : MASON: Brett's missing. : COREY: "Missing" as in no one can find him and they're really worried? : MASON: "Missing" as in his sister found blood all over his lacrosse stick. : COREY: Why's our "missing" always involve blood? : MASON: Because it's Beacon Hills. Come on, we're meeting Lydia. : COREY: How come? : MASON: Because we're gonna go find him. : COREY: You all right? : MASON: Yeah, why? : COREY: Just checking. : MASON: No, it's okay. I don't see anything. : COREY: Huh? : MASON: Nothing. : LYDIA: Quiet! Please. : COREY & MASON: simultaneously Sorry. : COREY: whispers She ever tried this before? : MASON: Initiating a premonition? A few times. They usually find her. : COREY: How will it help us find him? : MASON: I don't know. But, if Brett's dead, I think she'd already know. : COREY: Do you think it's working? : LYDIA: irritably It might if you stop talking. : COREY & MASON: simultaneously Sorry. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : LIAM: Here. I think he set a trap. : SCOTT: He's fighting back. : MALIA: And now we know he's alive. : LORILEE: But he's still hurt. We need to find him-- he needs to know we're here. : MALIA: You want the Hunter to know we're here, too? : LIAM: He's new. We can take him. : MALIA: What if Brett howls back? He'll lead the Hunter right to him. : SCOTT: No, we could find him first. There's no human that can track sounds faster than we can, and we're got the advantage. We've done this before. We know what we're doing, guys. : MALIA: How come I can't catch his scent? : LORILEE: He's masking it. : MALIA: Can someone tell him not to? : LIAM: He went this way. : MALIA: His trap didn't work. : SCOTT: Maybe this Hunter is not such an amateur. : MALIA: Or maybe he's learning. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COREY: Does anyone speak Chinese? : MASON: My phone does. : COREY: Lux-vee... : LYDIA: No, it's a Roman numeral. Sixty-eight. : MASON: Sixty-eight. That's what the Chinese says, too. : LYDIA: E-R... : : E-R. E-R what? : LYDIA: Erubium. The atomic number for erubium is sixty-eight. : COREY: What if this whole thing just says "sixty-eight." : MASON: Sixty-eight what? : LYDIA: I have no idea. : MASON: Okay, so what do we try next? : LYDIA: I'm going back to where my last premonition was... : LYDIA: And I'm going alone. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE who is still injured, painfully shoves his fingers into the arrow wound in his shoulder before spilling his blood purposely over a patch of rocks on the ground. He then rips off a strip of fabric from his shirt and uses it as a tourniquet to staunch the bleeding from his shoulder. After a moment, he sees another pile of rocks on the ground and crouches down to pick one up, getting an idea BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : ARGENT: I'm surprised you called me. : MELISSA: sighs Well, someone had to call someone. I need a tissue sample from a body. I was hoping you would go in there and get it for me. : ARGENT: ...It's a dead body... right? : MELISSA: Mostly. : ARGENT: Mostly? : MELISSA: Maybe you should just go see for yourself. : ARGENT: ...That's not just a dead body. : MELISSA: You felt it, too, didn't you? : ARGENT: Yeah. : MELISSA: Fear? : ARGENT: Terror. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : MONROE: The trail ends. : GERARD: The trail ends when you've found him. Remember what I told you-- look for signature prints, look for heel marks. And why the heel marks? : MONROE: Because the heel comes down first. It bears all the weight. : GERARD: So, what do you see? : MONROE: No prints, nothing. : GERARD: And that tells you what? : MONROE: It's a misdirect. : GERARD: Good. And what does that tell us about our young wolf? : MONROE: He feels us closing in on him. He wants to escape the pressure. : GERARD: Don't ask yourself what a teenager would do. Ask yourself what an animal would do. : MONROE: An animal would run and hide. : GERARD: And where do wounded animals go to hide? : MONROE: ...They go underground. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Sixty-five... sixty-six... sixty-seven... sixty-eight. : "AARON": I've seen it, too. : NOLAN: What are you talking about? : "AARON": How he shows up out of nowhere. Don't pretend you haven't noticed. : NOLAN: I'm not sure what I've seen. : "AARON": Do you wanna be sure? If you really wanna know, I know a way. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : MALIA: The trail's gone. : SCOTT: Uh, maybe he just stopped bleeding? : LIAM: Guys, I think we should split up. Lori and I go this way, you guys go that way. : LORILEE: Or maybe we go in four directions? : MALIA: We should stick together. : LIAM: We have the advantage. It's four against one. : MALIA: Not if we split up. : LIAM: I've been doing this the past three months without your help. I think I can make a decision. : MALIA: Well, if you're deciding to do something stupid and die, then go ahead. : LIAM: It's one Hunter-- one amateur--who doesn't know what they're doing. : MALIA: Scott? : LIAM: The Hunter. He's covering his tracks. : SCOTT: There's another. : MALIA: Two of them? : SCOTT: Maybe more. : LORILEE: How many Hunters have you seen out here before? : SCOTT: ...A lot. : MALIA: Still wanna split up? : LIAM: We can deal with it. We just need to find Brett's trail. : LORILEE: No, we don't. Rock balancing. Satomi taught us. It's him, and I know where he's going. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : LORILEE: sighs He's been poisoned. : SCOTT: That's why he's not healing. : LORILEE: What if he only has a few hours to live? : LIAM: Well, if we howl, we can find him. : MALIA: That's too risky. : LORILEE: Who cares about the risk? He could be dying. : MALIA: He's still moving. : SCOTT: We just need time to think. : LORILEE: I need him to know that I'm here, that I'm coming for him. : LIAM: Yeah, Lori's right. He has to know we're here. : MALIA: Liam, wait! : MONROE: How did he get behind us? : GERARD: He didn't. That wasn't Brett-- that was a Werewolf making a mistake. : MONROE: His friends are coming for him? : GERARD: It's safe to assume they're coming for us. : MONROE: Why are we going back? What if there is a pack? : GERARD: Oh, there is. We can count on it. : MONROE: Wait... How many are we talking about? : GERARD: That's not the right question. You're thinking from a place of fear. : MONROE: I'm thinking logically and mathematically-- two of us against two many of them. : GERARD: Try thinking strategically-- that's Scott McCall's Achilles' heel. Like most teenagers, he thinks with his heart. : MONROE: So, what's our strategy? : GERARD: Right now? Divide and conquer. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Okay... There's a perfectly logical explanation for this, but if it moves... : ARGENT: I'll empty a clip into it. : MELISSA: Sorry. : ARGENT: Talk. : MELISSA: What? : ARGENT: You said there's a logical explanation. Tell me what it is. : MELISSA: You mean to distract myself? : ARGENT: And me. : MELISSA: shakily Okay. Okay. Okay, sure. It could be a toxin or gases-- chemicals released by the body. : ARGENT: This thing? : MELISSA: Yeah. Carbogen-- carbon dioxide and oxygen gas mixed-- can, uh, make your brain think that you're suffocating, and then your body reacts with intense anxiety and fear. : ARGENT: shudders What else? : MELISSA: Any noxious smells can induce fear, or even infrasounds-- sounds below twenty hertz. : ARGENT: Just do it. : MELISSA: Yeah... : ARGENT: Melissa, now! : ARGENT: Melissa! : MELISSA: I got it. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : LORILEE: Why didn't he answer? : LIAM: Maybe-maybe he didn't hear us. : MALIA: Maybe he can't. : SCOTT: Lori, no! : SCOTT: moans They knew we were coming. : MALIA: Don't talk. Just heal and let us figure this out. : SCOTT: They've been a step ahead of us the whole time. : LORILEE: I'm sorry, but I can't wait around. We have to go. : LIAM: We still have the numbers-- three to two. We're faster, and we're stronger. : SCOTT: They're smarter. : LORILEE: I don't care who's smarter, or faster, or whatever. My brother's going to die. : SCOTT: Something's not right. That arrow, the trip wire, the poison... These aren't amateurs. : LIAM: But they've never fought us before. : SCOTT: And you've never fought Hunters, Liam. We need to stick together. : LORILEE: I need to go. : LIAM: No, you're not going alone. I'll go with you. : SCOTT: Liam, you don't know who they are or what they're capable of. : LIAM: Look, I know who we are. We never give up. Especially when it's someone innocent. When it's someone alone. When it's one of our friends. : SCOTT: Okay. Go. Go. All of you. I'll catch up. : SCOTT: Go, Malia. Go with them. : SCOTT: groans I just need a minute. Go. : MALIA: You just need to shut up! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: I think the scary part's over. This is just the boring science part. : ARGENT: I'm not gonna leave you alone with that thing. : MELISSA: I bet you wanna know what scared the hell out of you. : ARGENT: I'm curious. : MELISSA: Let me guess-- not very much. : ARGENT: Very little. : ARGENT: What is it? : MELISSA: It's nothing... No DNA, no cell structure... there is nothing here. : ARGENT: How is that possible? : MELISSA: It's not. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : LIAM: Which way? There's gotta be something. Did he leave anything for you to find, like-like a signal, or more rocks? : LORILEE: I don't see anything... I don't hear anything. : LIAM: We'll find something. He's gonna be okay. : LORILEE: How do you know? : LIAM: 'Cause-cause he's strong. He's really strong. He's knocked me down on the lacrosse field more than once. Now, when I see him coming, I do everything I can to get the hell out of the way. : LORILEE: Brett actually started playing lacrosse for me. : LIAM: For you? : LORILEE: I didn't have any friends at my old school. Devenford Prep needed lacrosse players, and Brett practiced all summer. And he got a scholarship and told them that they had to take me if they wanted him. : LIAM: Hey, we're gonna find him. : LIAM: Do you smell that? It's... it's sour. : LORILEE: It smells like something's rotting. : LIAM: I think it's poison. : LORILEE: That's how we'll find him. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : MONROE: It's been too long. : GERARD: Don't worry, they'll have to come this way. : MONROE: How do you know? : GERARD: Well, I wouldn't be down here if I didn't know exactly where I was. : MONROE: Why did you let them go? : GERARD: Because this isn't about kiling just one Werewolf. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: Sixty-eight miles? Sixty-eight degrees? Route 68? : COREY: Lydia will call us when she has something. : MASON: sighs Yeah... I just wish I could be there. You know, to help her... : COREY: ...Be alone? : MASON: Yeah, good point. : COREY: Hey Nolan. : MASON: Studying for the bio test? : NOLAN: Trying, yeah. Um, I'm trying to understand how organisms evolve and change. Like how a fish can turn into an alligator. : MASON: Uh, alligators aren't fish. Um, they're reptiles. They-they hatch from fertilized eggs... : COREY: And isn't the test on DNA versus RNA? : NOLAN: Do you think DNA changes? : MASON: If it's damaged, yeah. A change in DNA could cause cancer. : NOLAN: So, organisms can change. Organisms change. : NOLAN: nervously They can change right in front of your eyes. : COREY: I don't think this is on the test. : NOLAN: Yeah... I wonder if organisms can change and then change back. Like, they can be two things at once. : MASON: Uh, parrotfish are protogynous hermaphrodites-- both male and female. Um, hawkfish change and change back, as well as earthworms, of course, but... : COREY: That's definitely not on the test... Or any high school test. : NOLAN: I wonder if any of us have changed. And, if we did, would there be any way to tell? : MASON: Like a DNA test? : NOLAN: I was thinking a different type of test... : COREY: Ow! What the hell is wrong with you? : NOLAN: Look at him! Look! : MASON: Wait, he's fine. It's just a scratch. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : MALIA: How did we miss that? : SCOTT: pants We underestimated them. : MALIA: But how did they rig a trap that big with us down here in the tunnels? : SCOTT: They didn't. They rigged it a long time ago. : MALIA: But we've been through these tunnels a hundred times. : SCOTT: And whoever this Hunter is, he's been through them a hundred more. And he knew we were here. He was waiting for us, tracking us... He was prepared, and we weren't. : SCOTT: There aren't a lot of people who spend time in these tunnels. : MALIA: Who was the last Hunter we saw down here? : SCOTT: Argent... : SCOTT: ...And Gerard. : MALIA: The trap wasn't lethal. : SCOTT: It slowed us down. : MALIA: And split us up. : SCOTT: He's planning something else, another trap. : MALIA: And Liam and Lori are walking right into it. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOLAN: Sorry. : LYDIA: Hey, sixty-eight! Hey, hey! : LYDIA: Do you know anything about Brett? : NOLAN: Who? : LYDIA: Brett Talbot. Lacrosse player. What happened to him? : NOLAN: I don't know any Brett. : NOLAN: You're one of them, aren't you? : LYDIA: One of who? UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : LORILEE: They all look the same. Are you sure we're going the right way? : LIAM: I'm positive. I've gotten lost down here before, more than once. Just follow the scent. : LORILEE: I hate that scent. : LIAM: Wait-- I hear something. It sounds like... : LORILEE: ...A heartbeat. : LORILEE: Brett! : BRETT: You found the rocks. : LORILEE: Yeah, I found the rocks. : BRETT: Liam... : LIAM: Hey, we're going to get you out of here. : BRETT: You're a dumbass for doing this. : LIAM: Oh, is that your way of thanking me? : BRETT: No, that's my way of calling you a dumbass. : BRETT: But... thanks. : LORILEE: They're coming. : LIAM: Okay, go. I'll hold 'em off. Go! Go! : LIAM: There's nobody here. : LIAM: Lori... : MONROE: Seems like we're letting a lot of opportunities pass us by. : GERARD: I know we only just met, but I'm gonna have to ask you to trust me a little longer. : MONROE: I'm generally not a very trusting person. : GERARD: That's why you are gonna be good at this. : MONROE: Good at what? I thought we were trying to hunt down a Werewolf. : GERARD: Anyone can learn to hunt one Werewolf. We are building an army. : MONROE: An army? : GERARD: To hunt them all. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : SCOTT: I'm sorry... : MALIA: Let me try again. : SCOTT: No, no, no. It's just not working. I don't think we should waste any more time. : MALIA: Quiet. : MALIA: Why isn't it working? Why can't I take your pain? : SCOTT: It's okay. : MALIA: No, it's not okay. None of this is okay. : MALIA: We should have called Stiles. : SCOTT: We promised we wouldn't. : MALIA: It was a stupid promise. : SCOTT: We almost lost him last time. : MALIA: Yeah, and now I'm gonna lose you, too... : SCOTT: confused "You?" You're gonna lose...? : MALIA: Yeah, me. All of us. You know what I mean. : SCOTT: Yeah, I think so. : MALIA: And, you know, Stiles wouldn't be okay with this. If he knew all the things that we were trying to do without him, he'd-he'd kill us! : SCOTT: I think he'd be okay. : MALIA: With this? : SCOTT: With us. : MALIA: What do you mean? : MALIA: No, no, no, no, no. Don't pass out. I don't think you're supposed to pass out. Plus, I'm really confused about what we're talking about, so, Scott, wake up! Scott? : SCOTT: ...What happened? : MALIA: It worked. MCCALL HOUSE : ARGENT: Now, you let me know if you wanna upgrade to something with a little more kick... : MELISSA: Oh, I-I think this is good enough for now. : ARGENT: Okay. : MELISSA: Uh, you let me know if you remember anything about your family history that deals with any of the bizarreness that we've been dealing with. : ARGENT: Bodies with no DNA? : MELISSA: Or bodies with no DNA that somehow make you feel terrified. : ARGENT: I don't know if the body's actually causing the fear. Maybe it's just amplifying it? : MELISSA: You still feel it, don't you? : ARGENT: Yeah. It's like something crawling on the back of my neck. : MELISSA: Me, too. : MELISSA: Well, if you find anything, uh... : ARGENT: I'll call. : MELISSA: Great! Or I'll call if I remember anything. : ARGENT: Okay. : MELISSA: Or not. : ARGENT: Okay, okay. : ARGENT: I should've called. : MELISSA: But you didn't, and that's okay. Should I have called? : ARGENT: Did you wanna call? : MELISSA: Yeah, I wanted to call. : ARGENT: So did I. : MELISSA: Good. : ARGENT: Yeah. : MELISSA: Yeah. : ARGENT: Okay, good. That's good information to have. : ARGENT: I should go... : MELISSA: You don't have to go... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: It was about Nolan. : COREY: Would've been nice to know before he attacked me. : LYDIA: He wasn't trying to hurt you... He was trying to expose you. That was a test. : MASON: Well, you definitely failed. It was a geyser-- half the library was staring. You didn't even have a scratch! : COREY: irritably Yeah, I remember, because it was, like, five minutes ago. : MASON: Why would Nolan do that? : LYDIA: He's afraid. : COREY: Of me? : LYDIA: Of us. : MASON: I thought your premonition was about people turning on each other? : LYDIA: I was wrong. They're gonna turn on us.... And I think it's already started. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS / BEACON HILLS SUBURBS : LORILEE: Just a little further. We're almost out of here. : LIAM: Lori, no! Lori, wait! Lori, wait!! : LIAM: No... : LORILEE: Close your eyes. : LORILEE: I couldn't take away his pain... : SCOTT: Liam... : MONROE: You set this up. : GERARD: Of course I did. : MONROE: Is this part of the lesson? : GERARD: Everything's a lesson, every moment with me. And if there's one thing you learn today, it's this-- the best way to build an army is through fear. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6B Category:Unfinished Transcripts